


Late to Class

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Labeled [57]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Logicality - Freeform, Gen, M/M, patton sanders mentioned - Freeform, virgil sanders mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Professor Sanders is late to his lecture. (Basically Logan is distracted because it’s adoption day!)
Series: Labeled [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662
Comments: 56
Kudos: 223





	Late to Class

Professor Sanders was late. The entire class he was supposed to be lecturing seemed to shift uneasily as the minutes ticked by. This was unusual for the Professor who would send out a class email if he was going to be even a minute late. He was usually more accurate than the clock.

It was a linear algebra class, and it was probably the first class a majority of the students had taken where most of the class was made up of actual math majors. To them Professor Sanders was a pretty standard math teacher: clearly brilliant, a bit too serious, and slightly scary. Also, very organized. Very, _very_ organized. So, they were all a bit surprised when Professor Sanders bustled into the room almost 10 minutes late seeming rather frazzled.

“Apologies,” he said clutching the filing folder he carried to class every day. Unlike usual where all of his papers were carefully sorted and placed into the folder, today he had a few loose pages clutched in his grip.

“Are you okay, Professor?” One girl in the front asked.

“Yes, yes,” he said, waving off her concerns, but he still seemed worryingly distracted. He got out his chalk holder and slipped a piece of white chalk into it. “So,” he said. “We were talking about Soblev Spaces, correct. Any questions?” A student raised their hand. “Yes.”

“Uh,” they said. “Professor... I don’t think… What is a Soblev Space?”

He blinked. “This is linear algebra.” There was a moment where he stared at his hands. “What have I been talking about in linear algebra?” he mused to himself.

“Sir, are you okay? Why were you late?” a boy in the second row asked.

“There was a miscommunication with my husband about transportation to the courthouse today.” He started rifling through his file folder. His eyebrows drew together as he didn’t find what he was looking for. “What did I talk about last time?” he asked the class. The class was not interested in answering him.

“You’re married?” the girl in the front asked.

He seemed surprised by the question. “Yes,” he said. He went back to digging through his files and, seemingly without consciously deciding to do so, kept talking, “His name is Patton. He’s a doctor. I have a picture of him in my office that you would have seen if any of you ever came to office hours.”

“Why are you going to the courthouse today?”

Professor Sanders seemed to completely lose interest in his files then, smiling slightly to himself. “We are finishing the adoption process today,” he said.

“You’re adopting a child?”

“Yes,” he said. His hands were now idly messing with the papers in front of him rather than sorting them. “Well, not a child exactly. He is 16. We have been fostering him for over a year now.”

That, of course, elicited a spew of more questions from the students that Professor Sanders did not seem at all reluctant to answer about his soon to be new child. He managed to get thoroughly distracted for the entire class period. His phone rang two minutes after class should have ended and he seemed to snap out of it, his eyes widening on the clock.

“I forgot to teach!” he said into his phone as he answered it before balancing it between his cheek and shoulder. He was already gathering up his papers again. “Oh,” he said when he picked up the file and found the loose papers, he’d brought in. “That is where my lecture notes went. No, yes, I can still pick Virgil up from school. I was in the class. I just didn’t talk about math. I’m going now.” With that, he walked out of the door without another thought to his students.

“Huh,” one of the students said. “That was a weird class.”


End file.
